Olympus and The Traveller
by SIERRA-116
Summary: This is technically a crossover between the Percy Jackson books and a game. It's not labelled as such because the game was not within the selection for the game titles, since it is set to come out later this year. I however know just enough to piece together a story. I don't really want to reveal what the game is to leave it as a surprise, but if I must, I will do so. Anyway, enjoy


_**Arrival at Camp Half-Blood:**_

Am I a half-blood? No, I'm not. I'm just a regular old mortal, same as you. Other than the fact I was warped and dropped into an entire summer camp full of half-bloods, mythical creatures, nature spirits, a wise old man who was a horse from the waist down, and a very irritable god. And wouldn't you know it, I wasn't able to leave. So I was stuck at this camp, and had to learn all about Greek mythology… well, non-mythology. And when you're an atheist, suddenly learning that a whole lot of immortal gods control the forces of nature and the world is like your worst nightmare. I didn't like the idea. I hated it really. Especially since hating it could get me punished by the gods if I did it openly, and there are too many ways they could do so for my liking. Then again, this was the first time a girl's ever liked me, but it was also when I learned of something greater than Olympus itself. My story starts, with me getting wet…

* * *

It was a regular summer's day in Camp Half-Blood, or as regular as it could get. Campers down by the stream glided along the water in canoes, with Naiads weaving baskets beneath the water and being their usual flirtatious selves, while in the amphitheatre, young teenagers practiced their sword swings with gleaming bronze blades. Satyrs and campers played volleyball, and Nymphs and Dryads frolicked in the grass and picked berries. Then, something happened. The sky did not darken, nor did clouds form ominously above the camp. But electricity began to crackle, blue static curling and whizzing in the air around a central point above the lake. That point eventually took the form of a small blue sphere, glowing brightly. The electricity in the air increased in amount, and the canoeing half-bloods wisely made for the shore as sparks licked the water's surface. Camper's gathered on the safety of land, watching as the static grew in intensity. Suddenly, a spike, and the orb of blue exploded in size, as large as a car. Lightning lashed out at everything, and people began to cry out in panic as the air was ripped by the sound of crackling and sizzling. But just as suddenly as the sphere had formed, it then imploded with a loud _whoomf!_... replaced quickly with the panicked screaming of some boy falling towards the water, limbs flailing, and then a splash.

* * *

I was in panic. I couldn't see, my vision was obscured by white, but I knew I was in water. With no sense of up though, I uselessly flailed in the water, trying to tread water without much success. My terror made me cry out underwater, and I could feel the clouds of bubbles whizz past my face. My air. And I was very short on it. I thought I was going to drown. Then I felt something grasp the collar of my T-shirt and yank me the direction I assumed was upwards. It was. I was free of the water, and I took that delicious breath, oxygen filling my lungs as my saviour helped me crawl up the river bank. I was soaking, and my skinny frame quivered from the cold. I coughed and sputtered, spitting out water to make room for more air. Soon, my vision returned, and I was able to see again, and see my rescuer. Well, their legs. Except, they didn't look like legs. Well they did, but no human legs. They were covered in shaggy brown fur, like a goat's. They hinged like a goat's too, and had cloven hoofs. But as I looked up, I spotted a bright orange T-shirt hanging just below the hips. Further up, I made out the words "Camp Half-Blood", and then I was on his face. The guy, about eighteen maybe, smiled at me with relief. But I was focusing more on the fact he had two little horns sprouting from his head. I looked down again, to the hooves. Up again, to the horns. I thought I was dreaming or hallucinating. I _was_ asleep when I fell, warm in bed. But even then, I had to ask questions. It felt too real to be a dream, even for those dreams you think are real, this felt too real.

"W-where am I?" I asked gaspingly.

"Camp Half-Blood," the goat-legged man replied.

"But, where?" I asked again.

"Um, Long Island."

"Where?"

"Long Island, in New York State."

My quivering body froze. _Did he just say New York State?_

"You mean," I paused to cough, "in-in America?"

"Uh, yes?" He was starting to get confused.

Oh, did I mention this warm bed was in rural Australia? I was hoping it was a dream that really, _really_ did feel real. Didn't stop me blurting out, "What?"

The goat-man was smiling nervously, scratching his little horns.

"Never been to New York huh?" he said.

"I've never been out of Australia!" I answered.

"… oh." He scratched his horns a little more, apparently not picking up my accent. By now, my senses were beginning to return, and my rational thought with it. Which meant I was getting more and more freaked out. I heard footsteps behind me on the grass, I turned around, and saw a mean looking girl in I assumed was Greek armour, a costume maybe. But the spear she held looked all too authentic, especially when she pointed it at me.

"You," she said with the greatest amount of contempt I've ever heard from a person. "Who are you?"

Smart thing to do would have been answering, but instead, I swore, and doubled over, clamouring over the grass and hauling ass. I ran from the goat-man and the armoured girl, running past buildings that had distinctly Roman-esque design. Or Greek, hell I didn't really know, nor did I care. I was trying to escape someone who pointed a weapon at me, and I was in America. From everything I heard on ABC and WIN news, that meant either "Hand over your wallet" or "I'm going to kill you now" and in the US. I ran into a courtyard surrounded by cabins of varying shapes and appearances, though I didn't take time to admire the aesthetics. My focus was on a tall pine tree on the top of a hill. I figured that meant my escape, so I made a bee-line for the hill. Considering my frail and stringy physique, I was surprised I didn't struggle as much going up the slope. Adrenaline I guess. I got to the crest of the hill, and I could see a road down at the bottom of the other side. Freedom. I ran full steam in that direction, still hoping this was all a dream. Then I seemingly hit a wall, and bounced backwards on my back. For a moment, I did nothing, stunned by what felt like running into a brick wall. As my senses returned to me again, I was able to let out a pained groan. Something warm trickled over my lips, and I knew then my nose was bleeding. I tried to move, but that only made things hurt more. I wish I was able to move, because the next moment, there was a white horse standing over me. But there wasn't head on this horse, only the torso of a middle-aged man with a scraggly beard, looking down on me with an unreadable expression. A horse with a human body in place of a head. I wanted to call BS, but I hurt too much, and this guy-horse-thing freaked me out. It wasn't normal. I was scared.

"Help… me…" I wheezed to no-one in particular.

* * *

For several hours after that, I was confined to a bed in some sick room. I was conscious when two of those goat-men carried me over, but when you run into a solid wall at a full sprint, you'd not pay attention to anything either. I was alone in the room, but I felt too numb to try and sneak away. Just then, the horse-man – screw it – _centaur_ (I knew _some_ names for creatures) entered, followed by a goat-man and a pretty girl about my age that looked a bit like a tree, right down to the tanned skin, like bark, and the woody twigs wrapped around parts of her body. I just knew she wasn't human, along with everyone else in the room. Which made me even more unnerved, since I'd long decided I was wide awake.

"Well, how are we feeling," the centaur asked in a friendly enough manner. I turned my head to look away.

_This isn't real._

The girl walked over to the side of the bed, the side I was looking over and crouched in my vision. She had a warm smile, and her eyes were a brilliant leaf green, and her chestnut hair hung freely down to her shoulders. She wore a green dress of some sort, like what Greeks wore in all the pictures and such. Even with her friendly expression, I turned my head the other way.

"Well, I see you've realised you're not exactly in human company," the Centaur noted. I remained silent. He sighed. "My name is Chiron, though I'm not sure that means anything to you, right?"

I shook my head weakly.

"Didn't think so."

"Chiron, what are we to do with him? He's not a half-blood," the goat-man queried, and the way he worded it made me cringe. Like I had seen too much.

"Peace, Cale, first we ask him his name," Chiron responded, though I got the feeling it was a question directed at me as well.

"Blake… Kalkadunga…" I muttered. I turned my head to look at the centaur and Cale, the goat-man, and I could tell they were a bit mystified by my surname, from my Aboriginal father. I could see Cale trying to pronounce the name to himself quietly, but from his lips, it seemed he was having a little difficulty.

"Well… Blake… have you any idea where you are?" Chiron asked.

"Surrounded by monsters and armed people."

"Hmm, it seems he's not affected by the Mist…" Chiron muttered to himself. It was only now I really took noticed of the tweed jacket he wore, since before I just focused on his head and his stallion-body.

"You did say I wasn't in human company."

"True, but even still… do you know what I am?"

"A centaur."

"Correct. And Cale behind me?"

"Umm… a Fawn? Like in Narnia?" Cale's face turned red so much so fast, I swear he wanted to pummel me.

"A _Fawn_?!" he blurted angrily. "Look, I, am, a _SATYR_! Not a fawn!"

I started cringing again. He was real. He was angry, and I was on a bed helpless.

"Cale, stop it. He's just a mortal, he doesn't know what we are," the girl asserted. I don't know why, but I was glad she was on my side, but she still scared me as much as everyone else.

"But, Aria…" Cale began.

"Quiet you too," Chiron ordered, and there was no further bickering. "Blake, do you know about the gods?"

"Atheist," I answered simply. I think I heard Cale groan and drag his hands over his face. Chiron sighed again.

"Then this is going to be a very big shock to you, and I doubt you'll like it in a fit," he said. "You see, all those stories about Greek Mythology? They're real, my boy, and the gods of Olympus are the ruling force of this world. They control the forces of nature and man."

I admit, I wasn't liking it at all. Chiron went on to explain a few more things, and the more he did, the more upset I became. Being told monsters were real? That the things I'd have to dream up in my worst nightmares went about their devious schemes daily? And that my fate was essentially controlled by entities who defied every law of science? I wanted scream for the dream to end. Yeah, that's sad and pathetic, but I was really freaked out. But this strange sense of calm washed over me when Aria grasped my hand gently. After Chiron finished giving me the basic introduction to everything that was myth that is real, he motioned to Aria by my side.

"Aria will take care of you, Blake. She's a wood Nymph, and she's quite skilled in the healing arts. Though for you, more conventional methods might be prudent. If we gave you Nectar or Ambrosia, you'd burst into flames," the Centaur explained, and I groaned. Even the food could kill me horribly. "I must go speak with Mr D. This is a matter that concerns him too… and I have to make sure he doesn't do anything rash to you." Chiron walked out, Cale following, leaving me feeling very unassured. _Why is this happening to me?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden cool sensation on my arm, and I realised Aria was putting wet towels on my body to help sooth my pain, my plain grey T-shirt soaking up the moisture from the towels on my torso. She placed a folded one on my forehead, and ran her fingers through my unkempt black hair, normally straight but all over the place from the dip in the river, fright and stress. It was strangely soothing, the way she touched me. And even though I was a little wary of her, she seemed like my only friend right now.

"You know, you're the first human I've met," she said, waving her hand over a bedside table next to my head. The air shimmered, and a glass of cold water appeared with ice cubes floating on top. I was stunned to see such a feat of sorcery but I was still too numb to make much of a show of my surprise. Aria grasped the glass and moved it to my lips. "Drink this."

I complied and let the water slip down my gullet. There wasn't anything special about it, but I felt a bit better nonetheless. Once I'd finished the glass, I managed to utter, "Thank you."

She smiled, and pressed her palm to my forehead gently.

"It's okay if you're afraid of me. Things aren't exactly easy for a mortal to understand here," she said. I found it unnerving when she and the others referred to me as a mortal. "But you don't need to worry. I won't ever hurt you, it's not my way. Still, just a friendly reminder, don't litter in the camp. You might end up with centipedes and mud in your bed, courtesy of the other nymphs."

That made me whimper a bit. I'm not a terrible litterer. In fact, I'm rather responsible when it comes to my rubbish. But the way she said it gave me the impression even a little scrap of paper will earn retribution.

"You should come around soon," the nymph informed me. "By tomorrow, you should be up and about."

I was about to say something stupid, but at that point in time I was too scared to be left alone. Aria may not have been human, but she was kind. Kinder than most people in my life.

"Don't leave. Please," I asked, looking at her with a worried look. She giggled and broke out into a solar grin.

"Of course. I'm taking care of you remember?" she cooed. It made me feel a bit better, especially knowing that outside, that mean looking girl with the armour and the spear was probably looking for me, or at least looking for when I would be vulnerable. I cringed in fear.

"What's wrong?" Aria asked, noticing my expression. I couldn't hide it from her, and the way she made me feel, embarrassment wasn't particularly a concern.

"There's a girl out there. Really mean looking too. Pointed a spear at me," I explain.

"Ah, that would be Clarisse, daughter of Ares."

_Ah, right. Camp for… wait, daughter?_

"She's… a god's child?" I found it really strange saying that in all seriousness.

"Yes, she is. Chiron forgot to mention this, but Camp Half-Blood is a place for half-bloods, that is children who are half god, half human. It's safe because of the barrier, which keeps monsters out and protects the camp. Here, they train to be heroes to fight monsters and act as the champions of the gods to protect humankind. All sorts of children are here, and there's even a few from the "Big Three". Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace I believe," Aria explained to me, though it didn't make all that much sense.

"The "Big Three"? Who are they?" I asked, more curious than I should've been.

"The three brother Olympians who hold the greatest of power amongst the gods."

I remember reading something about them once, and I searched my memory for the names.

"It's… Hades, Poseidon… and Zeus, right?" I stated. I heard a grumble of thunder in the distance outside. Aria heard it too, and shook her head, giving me a gentle but reprimanding look.

"You should be careful with names. They have power," she warned me. Great, I couldn't even say the names of gods without invoking _something_. "It is interesting though. You're one of the few mortals to step within the camp's boundaries for so long. Well, more like dropped in."

"Huh?"

"You fell after this ball of energy that appeared above the stream exploded. Quite shocking really. I've never seen anything like it. What were you doing before you ended up here?" she asked me.

"Sleeping." It was the honest truth, though she found it rather amusing.

"Well then, if that's the case, you best get some rest. You've a lot waiting ahead of you," she breathed, and her voice was so soothing, like a gentle breeze in spring, I found myself drifting off into sleep.

* * *

For the entirety of that day, and the morning of the next, Aria stayed by my side, tending to me and filling me in on the camp in my waking moments. And even though I was comfortable around her, the more she told me, the more frightened I got. But I had recovered quickly, and I wasn't going to be able to remain in bed forever. Besides, it was time to face the music. While Aria helped me stand up (not that I needed it, but I appreciated her kindness), Cale came in.

"Come on, Blake. Mr D. wants to see you," he informed. Cale seemed rather pale and nervous, and that didn't make me feel any good. What's worse, I had to part ways with Aria, the one person I felt safe with. Cale the Satyr escorted me through the camp towards the Big House. Campers and Satyrs watched me silently as I walked, and I could feel their stares burning into me, like I was some freak at a circus freak show, just without the jeering and the disgusted remarks. But I knew they were judging me. They didn't think I belonged here. That I shouldn't be here. And I was inclined to agree with them. It still made me uneasy.

"Right up here," Cale beckoned to a large, four story building, the outside lined with white Grecian columns. There was an open door leading to a room with a slow moving ceiling fan, and below that was a table. Chiron was by the table, but instead of being in horse form, he was in a wheelchair, playing a card game with another man who had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. I could however tell he had the fashion sense of stereotypical American tourist, wearing a button-up floral decorated shirt.

"Mr D. will see you now. And just… try to relax, and don't say anything stupid," Cale advised, looking nervous and worried, but for who was what I was trying to work out. And it didn't make me at all relaxed. I stepped closer to the table, and Chiron saw me. He smiled and motioned for me to stand next to him, and I complied. Now I was able to see the other man's face, and he looked exactly like a gas worker after a Friday night at the pub, his eyes bloodshot and strained. He must have been having a real bad hangover, because when he saw me, his eyes narrowed and he grumbled darkly under his breath, clearly wanting nothing to do with me.

"Blake, this is Mr D., the camp supervisor," Chiron introduced. Mr D. seemingly took the time to actually meet my eyes, and he sneered.

"I hope to Olympus, for your sake, that this is father's doing, or you might not like what happens next," he growled, causing me to quiver slightly. He may have been a bit pudgy and slow, but something about him seemed to radiate a power beyond any other.

"Um… father?" I asked, knowing nothing else I could say. Mr D. laughed.

"Oh yes, he doesn't know a thing, does he? Well, child, because I'm feeling generous today, I'll have you know I'm Zeus's son, Dionysus," he said. There was a boom of thunder in the distance, and Mr D. rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, names have power and all that nonsense."

I suddenly realised who this man was; a god. He couldn't have been a demigod, this aura I felt was just too… I couldn't explain it really, I hadn't been around half-bloods much, and the closest I got was that girl called Clarisse, and the only thing I felt from her was fear, that is, my fear she instilled in me. Understandable when she had a weapon pointed at my face. I began to tremble before him, and found myself unable to speak.

"Mr D., please be lenient. He's far from home, and very confused and shocked, having learned of our existence," Chiron defended. Mr D. shot him an agitated glare.

"And you just let him learn of our existence. Instead of just knocking him out and shipping him off back to where he came from, you took him in and _told_ him about "us". Do you know how much trouble this will cause me?" he upbraided, clearly unhappy with the centaur and my presence. Chiron narrowed his eyes but said nothing. I kind of wished he did, because he was my only defence against a grumpy god, and I was still trying to wrap my head around that.

"I just want to go home," I muttered. Mr D. turned to look me in the eyes.

"Go home? Oh no, you can't go home. You're staying right here," he chastised. My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe he had said that.

"What?!" I blurted out, before reigning myself back to avoid sounding too impertinent in front of a god. "Why?"

"First of all, you've caused me a great deal of headache since you came here. Do you know how much uproar a mortal suddenly popping into a place mortals aren't allowed, or supposed to be able, to enter?" Mr D. eyed me dangerously now, and his displeasure was almost tangible. "Secondly, the barrier around this land prevents mortals from entering. And from your spectacular crash atop Half-Blood Hill, it's just as good at keeping them _in_. Now, we _could _let you leave if we gave you permission, but that leaves points three and four."

"But, but I—" Mr D. cut me off by continuing, ignoring my protest.

"You've seen too much, and you know too much for a mortal. You're not the parent of a Half-Blood, so you _shouldn't_ know a thing. And the fact that the Mist doesn't seem to affect you raises concerns I don't really want to address if they arose. Which brings us finally to point four; to save me further trouble and to pay for the trouble you've already caused me, I'm decreeing that until I decide otherwise, you are bound within the camp. Nobody else is allowed to grant you permission to leave, and you'll stay here until you work off the grief you caused me. You don't have to do anything, just being here will be punishment enough." Mr D. eyed me with an amused expression, enjoying my horror. And to make things worse, Chiron stayed quiet.

"But my parents! My friends!" I protested with rising anger. Mr D. leaned in and glared.

"Child, how old are you?"

I wanted to say "F you, mate!" but I knew better than to say something so stupid.

"Fifteen, sir," I replied. He seemed pleased I added the honorific without prompt, but I added it out of contempt.

"Well then, what is it people say these days? Man up and get over it," Mr D. chided. That was the last straw. I hated that phrase, and so did my parents, at least when it was inappropriate, and this was like that. I clenched my fists.

"You can't do that!" I snapped. "Let me go now!"

I instantly regretted that outburst, because Mr D. gazed darkly into my eyes, and I was treated to terrifying imagery; visions of men screaming as they turned into dolphins, and others strangled by grape vines, amongst other scenes of disturbing punishment.

"You want to test me, child?" he growled dangerously. At that point, I just couldn't take it anymore. I said nothing, turned around and bolted, leaving the god and the centaur behind, shoving past Cale. I didn't care I was so non-athletic I was already tired by the time I reached the cabins, I kept running. I knew I couldn't escape. I didn't know where I was going. As long as it was away from Mr D. and away from _here._

* * *

I sobbed quietly on the bank of the canoeing stream, sitting curled up into a ball. My head was buried in my crossed arms and tucked in knees. It was all really happening, everything; gods, monsters, half-bloods. Not to mention my imprisonment within the camp. What were my parents thinking right now? It was Winter holidays in Australia, and I didn't go to a boarding school, so my parents were already frantically searching for me. I sort of lied to Mr D. about friends, because I had none. I was weak, autistic, unsocial and weird, so of course I was the one people avoided. But my Aboriginal father and White Australian mother loved me and gave me hope that even two different people can find happiness together. Here, I didn't know what to think. If I spoke ill of the gods, they'd smite me. Hell, there was one already here who would like to do just that simply because I inconvenienced him. And then there were the monsters that lived in the world, and in the forest near the camp. I felt lost and terrified. I unfurled myself and crawled over to the water's edge. My reflection stared straight back, my hazel eyes reddened from my sobbing. I usually paid no attention to my general appearance, but right now I scrutinised every feature because a part of me had a sneaking suspicion it'd end up changed and/or scarred by something I didn't really want to think about. My lightly tanned skin obscured the freckles below my eyes and the few spots of acne, which were on the way out. Suddenly, my face changed. It wasn't mine anymore, it was a girl's. A girl abruptly burst from the water's surface. She wore an aqua T-shirt and black boardies. She was pretty and about my age. Her eyes were a pale blue, and her hair was a very pale green, like water can be and not be polluted, and it was free like Aria's though much longer, reaching to the small of her back. She smiled pleasantly. I shrieked. She wasn't human, I knew it. Throwing myself backwards onto my bum, I began kicking myself backwards along the grass, terrified and frantic. Because I was so panicked, I failed to hear the girl say, "Hey, don't run away!"

I flipped myself over and tried to run, but I slipped on the grass and fell forward onto my face. I let out a groan at first, but I froze when I felt a wet hand grasp my shoulder. I didn't even let out more than a squeak, not daring to do anything, a bit like what you're told to do when confronted with a dangerous predator or a snake.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't need to run," the girl reassured. Her voice was soft and soothing, a bit higher pitched than Aria's but like the wood nymph, this girl's tone strangely comforted me and I felt my panic subside. She rolled me over, and I was met with her smiling face, kind and warm despite being soaking wet. I would've probably been embarrassed, but at the time, I didn't care, I just wanted someone to be nice to me.

"I'm Lily," she said cheerfully.

I sat next to Lily, who I learnt was a Naiad, freshwater nature spirits, much like wood nymphs. Unlike Aria, who was a bit more motherly and calm, Lily was a bit more childish and excitable, but no less friendly. We talked a bit, about the camp and what I could expect to do now I was confined here. Half-Bloods trained to be heroes to do the work of the gods for humanity, but since I was not a half-blood, I actually didn't need to do any training, but I'd likely be pressed into some anyway, at least training that wasn't likely to kill me. If anything, it'd give me a chance to exercise she said, get fitter. That didn't make me feel much better. Though admittedly, talking to her made me feel a little better. And I found that strange, for several reasons.

"I know it must be hard for you to be stuck here, being a mortal and all. Mr D. is being too harsh in my opinion," she said, something that did a lot to lift my spirits; someone shared my own opinion. But that raised a question.

"Why are you talking to me? I mean, I'm a human, a mortal," I asked, hesitating at the word "mortal". It made me feel insignificant, almost as much as the bullies I've had to deal with over the years did.

"So?" she answered, like I'd asked a stupid question.

"Don't you hate me?" She stared at me like I'd just insulted her. It made me feel bad.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you, where'd this come from?"

"Just something Aria said about littering. I get the impression nature spirits don't like humanity, with the pollution and all." Lily sighed.

"It's true, a lot of us are angry at humans. We can't even go into polluted water, we just can't survive." Knowing that made me feel bad. I hung my head, not knowing what to say. Lily flicked my ear.

"Ow, what was that for?" I demanded, looking at her as she cracked a cheeky grin and giggled.

"Not all humans are bad, and not many of us hate individual humans. It's more humankind as a whole, but I know they're capable of doing good things for the environment. It's just the majority of people take the planet for granted. That sort of thinking is changing, but it's too slow right now. Even the Golden Fleece Clarisse brought back to save Thalia's tree wouldn't help in the long run, and humans can't have that." I didn't know what this "Golden Fleece" was, but Lily and I shared the same belief.

"My father taught me a lot about maintaining the balance of the land, so I know what you mean. It's a bit ironic though, since I'm a nut for technology," I chuckled, and she laughed too. Then she eyed me critically, and frowned in mild sadness.

"You never smile, even just then when you laughed," she observed, and I cringed. People have pointed that out to me before, and I always told them why, but with her, I was worried what she'd do.

"Yeah," I mutter.

"You should do it more."

"I can't." She gave me a lopsided, unconvinced look.

"Course you can, everyone can do it." To emphasise her point, she made a big, goofy smile. "See?"

I shook my head negatively.

"Not me. And no, it's not because I'm sad or depressed or something happened in my life that's made me never smile, I just can't smile. I mean, I'm _physically incapable_ of smiling." I meant what I said. Just as I was sorely lacking in muscle across my body, I lacked the control of muscles in my face. I could make a few expressions, but smiling was not one of them. Even frowns were a bit subdued. People could tell though what I was feeling if they knew me, from my body language and speech.

"Oh my, that's horrible," she said.

"Nah, I've lived with it for fifteen years. I'm used to it," I reassured. Lily eyed me sympathetically for a few moments, and then sighed.

"I find it hard to imagine being unable to smile. A curse or a punishment sure, but something from birth? I feel sorry for you." Her statement stung a little, but she'd told me Naiads were very cheerful creatures, so I could see her angle. Still, I wasn't worried about it like her. Suddenly, she perked up, as if hearing something I could not.

"Sorry, my kin are calling me. We'll talk later Blake," she apologised, getting up and wading into the water. Lily turned around and stuck her tongue out at me, before diving under the water. I felt my ears get a little hot. _That was… new_. I sat there embarrassed as I watched Lily gracefully fly through the water. She was a water spirit, so I suppose swimming to put an Olympic swimming athlete to shame is expected. Still, watching her made me wish I could smile.

* * *

Whether I knew it or not at the time, one thing had transpired that day that I didn't mind. I had made two new friends from unlikely heritages. But little did I know that in a few days' time, something would happen to me that I would not be able to explain, and begin the irrevocable countdown that would change my life and shake the very core of Olympus.


End file.
